Halloween Night
by Julieta Love
Summary: Rin se ve envuelta en varios sucesos un tanto inusuales tiempo despues de que Len la dejase plantada en pleno Halloween. ¿A que se deben?


**Hola! Hoy les traigo:**

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN!**

**Un especial de Halloween! –Aplausos- Gracias, gracias. Bueno… en un principio era un especial de Halloween ahora no se lo que es… jajajaj me dejo de charlas y les dejo con mi fic!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No podía esperarle durante más tiempo, ¿Se podía tardar más? No, definitivamente no, llevaba dos horas esperándole junto en la estatua de la plaza. Di un suspiro y ya cansada de esperar me fui a casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y justamente hoy… bueno creo que a nadie le gusta ir solo por la calle a estas horas el… ¡31 de octubre! Para colmo todos los chicos me miraban de manera extraña y a más de uno le sangraba la nariz. Seria por mi vestido. Iba vestida de sirvienta, el típico traje negro con un lazo grande detrás, minifalda…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me lancé al sofá. No podía creerlo ¡Me dejo plantada! No, no será eso quizá le haya pasado algo grave porque conociéndole nunca me dejaría plantada y menos en un día como este.

-¿Si?

-Len, ¿Estas bien?

-E-esto si…

-¿Estás seguro? No viniste a la plaza, te estuve esperando

-¡No! ¡Se me olvido por completo! Lo siento mucho. ¿Dónde estás y voy a recogerte?

-Nee~ Len ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que me estas engañando con- Se escuchó otra voz desde el celular de Rin, parecía de chica.

-Tss cállate- Le regaño Len a la dueña de esa voz antes de que acabase.

-¿Está pasando algo?

-N-no que va

-¡Pásalo, que corra!- Esta vez grito una voz masculina.

-¡Que se callen ya!

-No importa, pensé que te había pasado algo urgente adiós.

Y colgué el teléfono, esas voces me resultaban tan familiares, pero… lo que dijo esa chica… No me digas que me estas engañando con otra bueno, supongo que querría decir eso. Me di dos palmaditas a los lados de la cara para dejar de pensar en esas cosas e irme a darme una ducha para despejarme de todo eso.

Me levanté, di un par de pasos y… las luces se apagaron y ¿Solas? Habrá sido un apagón o quizás un fantasma. No, hay que ser realistas los fantasmas no existen habrá sido un apagón o se abran fundido las bombillas. Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi cuarto. Abrí el cajón de mi cómoda y encontré una linterna la cogí, me baje y me fui a la entrada donde estaba el panel de control y apague todo. Encendí la linterna y me fui al salón cogí una silla para poder ver si llegaba y no. Y no, tuve que ir a coger mi escalera que estaba en la terraza. Y nuevamente de excursión por la casa. Me costó bastante ir cargando con la escalera e ir sujetando la linterna a la vez. Pero lo conseguí. Me subí a la escalera y cogí la bombilla. Si, estaba fundida. Me fui a la cocina a coger un paquete de bombillas que me regalaron en el supermercado.

-Ya está- Dije en voz alta satisfecha- Y ahora a la ducha

Me di la vuelta y… ¿Pero qué demonios? Las luces se fueron otra vez ya me estoy empezando a asustar y lo peor es que estoy en la escalera así que no veo casi los escalones. Intenté bajarlo pero…

-¡Knyaaaaa!

Me caí pero… ¿Cómo es que no me he hecho daño? Espera un segundo… no estoy tocando el suelo… Mire hacía a arriba y…

-¡Knyaaaaaaa!

Salí corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto intentando no tropezarme con nada, me encerré en mi cuarto y puse una silla en frente de la puerta para que esa cosa no pudiese entrar.

-¡Rin!

Se escuchó una voz subir las escaleras. La sangre me hervía, el corazón latía como si se me fuese a salir, el estómago se me encogió. No sabía que era o quien era ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! Era lo único en lo que pensaba.

_Un elefante se balanceaba _

_Sobre la tela de una araña _

_Como veía que no se caía _

_Fueron a llamar a otro elefante _

_Dos elefantes se balanceaban_

…

Realmente en aquel instante parecía uno de esos elefantes si hubiese visto un ratón: estaba en mi cuarto en posición fetal y balanceándome cantando la canción con lo poca voz que lograba que saliera.

TOC TOC

Llamaron a la puerta de mi cuarto. Lo único que quiera era desaparecer. La puerta se abrió un poco, se abrió un poco más y tumbó la silla al suelo causando un gran alboroto. Solo podía ver una sobra (ya que no estaba la luz encendida) no muy grande pero tenebrosa al no saber de quién era. Rápidamente esta se movió colocándose encima de mí, cogió mis brazos y me los subió, aguantándolos por las muñecas. Yo, paralizada por el terror no sabía qué hacer, que pensar ni que decir.

-Tonta…- Esa voz comenzó a hablarme

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- Pregunte con gran terror.

-Realmente eres tonta… Perdóname.

Estaba confusa, quien se estaba perdonando pero… lo más importante ¡¿Quién me estaba llamando tonta?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo?!

-¿Quién eres?- Volví a formular la misma pregunta pero ahora más segura.

-Si te lo digo se acabará la diversión ¿No crees?

Conseguí soltar una mano y empecé a acariciar su rostro y su cabello. *¡Ya te tengo!* Pensé. A continuación me solté la otra mano cogí con ambas su rostro y me acerque a él cuándo estaba a punto de rozar sus labios el dio el último paso y se acercó juntando sus labios con los míos en un cálido y tierno beso. No nos queríamos separar uno del otro, pero lo tuvimos que hacer por falta de aire.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Pregunto el chico con la respiración ajetreada.

-Solo tú tienes un rostro tan perfecto y un cabello tan… -Noté como mi rostro se volvía de color rojo- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Antes estaba con Miku y Kaito y me dijeron que debería de hacer algo para disculparme… y se me ocurrió esto

-Entonces ¿esa chica fue Miku molestándote mientras hablabas conmigo por tu celular?

-Exacto, ¿Acaso te pusiste celosa?

-C-claro que no, ¡Miku no es tan buen partido! Aun que tiene más pecho que yo…- No sé porque dije esto último, bueno es verdad soy más plana que una tabla de lavar.

-Eso me da exactamente igual, yo te quiero seas como seas.

Y me dio, nuevamente, otro beso, otro maravilloso beso.

RIN: Y este fue, sin duda, el mejor Halloween del mundo luego de eso… pues no me acuerdo bien de lo que paso… ja ja ja (se ríe con risa falsa) así que a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic les deseo Feliz Halloween y que lo pasen con la persona que más quieren así se lo pasaran mejor ¿a qué si Len?

LEN: Sip.

RIN Y LEN: ¡Feliz Halloween!

Rin Kagamine

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Waaaaaaaaa! Acabó! Y que les pareció? Bueno me pareció raro y sé que estarán pensando ¿Qué hicieron luego Rin y Len? Pues… no lo se queda en vuestro criterio podéis pensar lo que queráis (yo pienso mal)**

**-Mente sucia!**

**-Cállate Kirito (le lanzo una negi) **

**Bueno me despido de todos y espero que disfruten de este Halloween y.. **

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a science **

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die or fright**

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
